Not Here all Night (Five Nights at Freddy's song)
Not Here all Night è una canzone che è stata pubblicata su YouTube dallo Youtuber inglese DAGames il giorno 13 Aprile 2015.La canzone presenta come protagonista/antagonista il Phone Guy,che durante la canzone parlerà alla Guardia Notturna.Durante il Cambio dei versi della canzone si invertiranno i ruoli tra la Guardia Notturna del primo capitolo (Mike) e la Guardia Notturna del secondo capitolo (Jeremy).Alla fine della canzone si può capire che il Phone Guy è in realtà il Purple Guy (Nei primi due capitoli). Not Here all Night Hello Hello Welcome to your first night In the place where the pizza is hot And the fun brings light Now you saw us on the local news What made your thought presume This a job for you? What will you do? Between 12 a.m and the break of dawn The toy start to glitch From when they're power on You got the cameras and your flashlight What more is there to need? Just be quick, just be ready 'Cus they're pretty scary Just be vere very wary as the night goes on I may be there at the beginning But not for long I pre recorded messages to keep you Alive! (Not here all night) 'Cus I'm the phone guy I'm here to take the care and the fear Once the time ends near I will not be here Yeah I'm the phone guy Ring Ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive! I'm the phone guy Tick Tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make I am the phone guy! Yes I am The phone guy! Hey Hey! How ya doin'? Now the first night was fine But there's a deep dark warning For the future up ahead so divine Now you see the pirate cove is a blare Just keep an eye on the guy And you'll be prepared Now the rest of the bunch Well I'm not too sure Because the next thing you know They're outside your door So don't forget my simple methods And just use your light Before they take your body And they leave you to die Be very very wary as the battery drain So preserve your only tools And your life remains Keep the light shining bright for the final Night! (Not here all night) 'Cus I'm the phone guy I'm here to take the care and the fear Once the time ends near I will not be here Yeah I'm the phone guy Ring Ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive! I'm the phone guy Tick Tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make I am the phone guy! Yes I am The phone guy! Hey there, dude! Glad you're back! The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack So now you're the new guy picking up the job So just please understand this nightmare never stops! So we built it up from scartch Taking the crap Taking the stuff that wouldn't work Cus we all know all the broken stuff just make you go berserk To add suspension The tension in this attraction Check the vents for your protection From the broken down hallucinations In the past hey said the stuffed you in a suit You know the coverup story sounds kinda cute Just remember now that everything's gonna be fine Because your darkest thoughts are all in your mind Now before I leave I just remembered we found a toy! A freaking robot with brains! Oh what a joy! So I'll pass you recording of the original voice See, they'll never let you be so just listen: you don't have much CHOICE! Take what you have learned and become the master Then you'll be safe when I am not around! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Yeah I'm the phone guy Yeah I'm the phone guy Yeah I'm the phone guy 'Cus I'm the phone guy I'm here to take the care and the fear Once the time ends near I will not be here Yeah I'm the phone guy Ring Ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive! I'm the phone guy Tick Tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make I am the phone guy! Yes I am The phone guy! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Yeah I'm the phone guy Yeah I'm the phone guy Yeah I'm the phone guy Hello, Hello! Traduzione (Verso 1) Pronto,Pronto! Benvenuto nella tua prima notte,nel posto dove la Pizza è calda e di giorno di gioia si illumina. Ora ci hai visto nelle News Locali,che ti faranno pensare:Questo è il lavoro che fa per me? Che ci vuoi fare? Tra Mezzanotte e il sorgere del mattino,i giocattoli cominciano a dare di matto da quando l'energia è piena! Hai le telecamere e la torcia,cosa vuoi di piu'? Devi essere veloce! Resta attento! Perchè loro sono molto spaventosi! Stai molto,molto attento quando vedi che la notte scorre,io posso esserci all'inizio,ma non per molto.Ho registrato questi messaggi per farti SOPRAVVIVERE! (Non son li tutta la notte) (Ritornello) Perchè io sono Phone Guy! Sono qui per occuparmi e preoccuparmi,piu' il tempo scorre e piu' velocemente me ne andrò via.Si,sono Phone Guy! Ring,ring! Queste sono tutte le regole che ho deciso,non c'è molto tempo prima che ti dica di sopravvivere! Si,io sono Phone Guy! Tick! Tock! Guarda le ore nell'orologio! Il tempo di sta offrendo la possibiltà,quindi fai la decisione giusta,io sono Phone Guy! Si,io sono Phone Guy. (Verso 2) Hey! Hey! Come stai? Ora,la prima notte era facile,ma c'è un oscuro segnale dal futuro che seguirà.Ora,hai visto il Pirate Cove come pericolo,dai un occhiata a quel tizio (Foxy) e sarai pronto! Il resto del gruppo,non ne sono sicuro,una cosa che non sai...possono essere davanti alla tua porta! Quindi,non dimenticare i miei semplici metodi,usa la tua torcia,prima che prendano il tuo corpo e ti lascino morire.Stai molto,molto attento alla batteria che scende,quindi non sprecare i tuoi attrezzi e il resto della tua vita. Fai brillare la Luce per la...NOTTE FINALE!! (Non son li tutta la notte) (Ritornello) Perchè io sono Phone Guy! Sono qui per occuparmi e preoccuparmi,piu' il tempo scorre e piu' velocemente me ne andrò via.Si,sono Phone Guy! Ring,ring! Queste sono tutte le regole che ho deciso,non c'è molto tempo prima che ti dica di sopravvivere! Si,io sono Phone Guy! Tick! Tock! Guarda le ore nell'orologio! Il tempo di sta offrendo la possibiltà,quindi fai la decisione giusta,io sono Phone Guy! Si,io sono Phone Guy. (Verso 3) Hey,amico! Sono felice che tu sia tornato! La precedente Guardia non si è proprio ambientata,quindi sei tu il nuovo ragazzo che ha accettato il lavoro! Ascoltami per piacere,l'incubo non finisce mai! Abbiamo costruito da uno schizzo,preso spazzatura,preso roba che non vuole funzionare,perchè sappiamo che la roba rotta ti mette ansia! Per mettere il cuore in gola,per la tensione nell'attrazione,guarda la ventilazione per la tua sicurezza e per le allucinazioni terrificanti.In passato ci hanno detto che loro (Chica,Bonnie,Freddy,Foxy) vogliono metterti in una tuta,sai tutte le storie,in fondo sono carine.Ma ora ricorda:tutto finirà per il meglio,perchè il segreto piu' oscuro è che tutto questo è solo nella tua mente.Prima che vada,voglio soltanto ricordarti che ne abbiamo trovato uno! Un robot con cervello,ma che gioia...ti lascio con le registrazioni della voce originale.Lui non ti lascerà,ricorda:Tu non hai SCELTA! Ricorda quello che hai imparato e diventa il migliore.Sarai al sicuro quando io non mi troverò in zona. HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY! (Si,io sono Phone Guy! Io sono Phone Guy! Io sono Phone Guy...) (Ritornello) Perchè io sono Phone Guy! Sono qui per occuparmi e preoccuparmi,piu' il tempo scorre e piu' velocemente me ne andrò via.Si,sono Phone Guy! Ring,ring! Queste sono tutte le regole che ho deciso,non c'è molto tempo prima che ti dica di sopravvivere! Si,io sono Phone Guy! Tick! Tock! Guarda le ore nell'orologio! Il tempo di sta offrendo la possibiltà,quindi fai la decisione giusta,io sono Phone Guy! Si,io sono Phone Guy. Perchè io sono...Phone Guy! HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY (Si,io sono Phone Guy! Io sono Phone Guy! Io sono Phone Guy...) Pronto,pronto! Video Not Here all Night (Video) Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi di Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Alter Ego Categoria:Psicopatici